musikfandomcom-20200229-history
David Faustino
upright|thumb|David Faustino bei der 79. Annual Academy Awards Children Uniting Nations/Billboard afterparty. David Anthony Faustino (* 3. März 1974 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien), ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. Leben und Werk Faustino wurde als Sohn des Politikers Roger Faustino und dessen Frau Kay Freeman geboren. Bereits im Alter von drei Monaten hatte er seinen ersten Auftritt vor einer Fernsehkamera in The Lily Tomlin Special. Sein Bruder, Michael Faustino, ist ebenfalls Schauspieler. Außerhalb der USA wurde David Faustino durch die Rolle als Budrick 'Bud' Bundy in der Fernsehserie Eine schrecklich nette Familie (original Married... with Children) bekannt. Des Weiteren hatte er Gastauftritte in Fernsehserien wie Akte X, Unsere kleine Farm, Love Boat, Fantasy Island, Alien Nation, Twilight Zone, Jesse, Parker Lewis und Auf schlimmer und ewig Neben seiner Schauspielerei tritt er in der Rap-Band Outlaw Posse auf, mit der er mittlerweile ein Album mit dem Titel Balistyx veröffentlicht hat. Außerdem veröffentlichte er im Jahr 1992 eine Single mit dem Titel I Told Ya. Er war seit dem 29. Januar 2004 mit der Schauspielerin Andrea Elmer verheiratet und betreibt mit ihr zusammen in Los Angeles eine Diskothek („Balisty Club“). Seit Mai 2006 lebt das Paar getrennt. Im Februar 2007 reichte Faustino die Scheidung ein. Laut Fox-News wurde David Faustino im Mai 2007 in New Smyrna Beach (Florida) mit Vorwurf der Trunkenheit und des Drogenkonsums am Steuer kurzzeitig festgenommen. Polizisten fanden ihn mit starken Ausfallerscheinungen hinter dem Steuer seines Fahrzeugs vor. Bei der Durchsuchung wurde zudem Marihuana gefunden, was zu einer Anzeige wegen Drogenbesitzes führte.Foxnews: „David Faustino in Florida festgenommen“ Derzeit spielt Faustino in Star-ving (Online-Comedyserie) sich selbst. Die Serie wurde unter anderem durch ihn und den Parker Lewis-Darsteller Corin Nemec erfunden. Filmografie * 1980: Ein Akt der Liebe (Act of Love), TV-Film * 1980: Unsere kleine Farm (Little House on the Prairie), Fernsehserie * 1981: Die Hölle des Bill Carney (The Ordeal of Bill Carney), TV-Film * 1981: Trapper John, M.D. Fernsehserie (1 Episode) * 1982: 40 Days for Danny (TV-Kurzfilm) * 1982: Eigentlich wollte ich zum Film (I Ought to be in Pictures) * 1982: Unter den Augen der Justiz (In the Custody of Strangers), TV-Film * 1983: Summer Girl / The Hands That Rob the Cradle (TV-Film) * 1983: Shooting Stars (TV-Film) * 1983: Ein Richter sieht rot (The Star Chamber) * 1983: Familienbande (Family Ties), Fernsehserie * 1984: Love Boat (Fernsehserie) * 1984: Frauen wie Samt und Stahl (Velvet), TV-Film * 1984: Chefarzt Dr. Westphall (St. Elsewhere), Fernsehserie * 1984: Autsch! (E/R), Fernsehserie * 1985: Ein Engel auf Erden (Highway to Heaven), Fernsehserie * 1985: I Had Three Wives (Fernsehserie) * 1985: Love, Mary (TV-Film) * 1985: Agentin mit Herz (Scarecrow and Mrs. King), Fernsehserie * 1986: Mr. Boogedy (TV-Kurzfilm) * 1986: Unbekannte Dimensionen (The Twilight Zone), Fernsehserie * 1987: Die Monsterbraut (Bride of Boogedy), TV-Film * 1987–1997: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (Married with Children), Fernsehserie * 1990: Parker Lewis – Der Coole von der Schule (Parker Lewis Can't Lose), Fernsehserie * 1991: Perfect Harmony (TV-Film) * 1991: Her mit den reichen Mädchen (Top of the Heap), Fernsehserie * 1986–1992: CBS Schoolbreak Special (Fernsehserie) * 1994: Burkes Gesetz (Burke's Law), Fernsehserie * 1994: Männer lügen (Men Lie) * 1994: Robins Club (Robin's Hoods), Fernsehserie * 1994: Der Kuss des Skorpions (Fatal Vows: The Alexandra O'Hara Story), TV-Film * 1996: Alien Nation: Millennium (TV-Film) * 1996: Ein Tödlicher Coup (Dead Man's Island), TV-Film * 1996: Kiss & Tell * 1997: MADtv (Fernsehserie) * 1998: 12 Bucks * 1998: Criminal Desire (Lovers and Liars) * 1999: Dirt Merchant * 1999: Shot Down (The Heist) * 1999: Jesse (Fernsehserie) * 1999: Die neue Addams Familie (The New Addams Family), Fernsehserie * 1999: Auf schlimmer und ewig (Unhappily Ever After), Fernsehserie * 2000: Get Your Stuff * 2000: Nash Bridges (Fernsehserie) * 2001: MacArthur Park * 2000–2001: Cover Me (Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family), Fernsehserie * 2001: Killer Bud * 2001: 10 Attitudes * 2001: Going to California (Fernsehserie) * 2002: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (The X Files) Episode "Die perfekte Familie", Fernsehserie * 2002: The Rerun Show (Fernsehserie) * 2004: The Bernie Mac Show (Fernsehserie) * 2004: The Help (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Nice Guys * 2005: One on One (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Freezerburn * 2006: National Lampoon's Pucked * 2006: Living High – Was für ein Trip! (Puff, Puff, Pass) * 2007: Spread Entertainment (Fernsehserie) * 2007: Leo (Kurzfilm) * 2008: The Hustle * 2008: Boston Strangler: The Untold Story * seit 2008: Star-Ving (Internetserie) * 2008: Working Title als Hines * 2009: Busted als Wilburt * 2010: The Bollywood Boys als Tom Berrymore Weblinks * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Person (Los Angeles) Kategorie:Geboren 1974 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel